


Whatever you will give me

by Ruquas



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would take whatever the other man would give him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you will give me

With sad eyes he looked over to his lover. He loves him, deep at heart and he would always love him, no matter what the other man did or would do. But even though the other man always said, even promised that he loves him too, that he would be always the only one, Steve knew it wasn't true. There were others. Many others. He told himself that Christian needs it. Needs the freedom. Maybe even needs other people to be happy. But if Steve was honest with himself, he knew that it wasn't true.

 

Christian sensed that someone was watching him and turned to Steve. A small smile appears on his face, something that only Steve got to see. He had to hope it. "Hey babe", Christian whispers and Steve smiled back. "I'm going out tonight. Jensen and me, we're going to jam a lil' bit. That's okay with ya?", Christian askes with the face of an angel. Steve knew that there was no jam session with Jensen. "Yeah, sure. Have fun.". Steve answered with a fake smile.

He would take whatever Christian gave him. Even if it's just the smile on his face.


End file.
